The Saint, The Sinner and The Broken
by cr0wznest
Summary: An incident on graduation day causes Santana to flee. After one year Brittany decides to go looking for her to find out what happened.
1. Chapter 1

It was one year after the Mckinley high students had graduated. Most of them went straight off too college, some left for a gap year of travelling, while others such as Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel left for New York to pursue their dreams. Quinn had been spending the whole summer with Brittany as the girl was in terrible distress. Santana had dissapeared on graduation day and no one had seen the brunette leave. Brittany was distraught, struggling with the decision to go out and look for Santana or let her bestfriend return when she's ready.

"What do you think exactly happened Britt?" Quinn was chewing on gum with her legs crossed. She sat on the the carpet beside Brittany who was struggling to eat her dinner.

They had been talking the entire night, well year, about possible reasons for Santana conciously leaving or just randomly dissapearing that night. Brittany found it difficult to put a sentence together and Quinn was understanding so she just sat in silence, patiently waiting for a reply.

"Well, graduation was odd," Brittany sat up and placed her plate to the side. She began breathing more smoothly than she had previous days when all she would do was cry and hyperventalate. "We were all getting ready inside the choir room and I noticed Santana wasn't there."

Quinn began to look more intrigued. She edged closer grabbing her friends hand. Quinn realized that this was the most Brittany had spoke to her all year since Santana's departure.

"_Kurt pass me my gold star necklace please!" Rachel demanded as politely as possible, realizing that their graduation ceremony was only a few minutes away. "Get it yourself I'm still applying my lady gaga eye make-up!" Kurt squealed back. _

_He was always the type of guy to make a scene and an impression on everyone. That's exactly why the glee club loved him, he was himself and he wasn't afraid of staying true to that. _

"_Hey, where is Santana?" Brittany hopped over to the guys trying to buckle up her right shoe strap. Finn turned around attempting to do his tie up but failing. Brittany noticed this and decided to stop what she was doing and help her friend. _

"_I'm not sure, she might just be in the bathroom." Brittany looped the fabric then finally pulled down on the smaller peice, tightening the tie around Finn's large neck. "Thanks heaps Britt!" The boy said, pointing his fingers to her in that cooky gun form. _

_Brittany found herself frantically speed walking towards the bathroom, not because of the short time until graduation started, but because she was genuinly starting to worry about her friend. _

_She poked her head in the bathroom. "Santana?" Their was no answer so the blonde fully stepped inside the room. The stalls were empty and a slight smell of hairspray filled the room causing Brittany to squint her eyes. _

_Brittany soon left the bathroom making her way back to the choir room hoping that her friend had returned there. Suddenly a noise made Brittany stop in her tracks. It came from behind the blonde in a room near the end of the hall. The noise was faint but Brittany wasn't going to ignore it. She hurridly rushed towards the source of the sound, which now sounded like a girl whimpering._

_The blonde pushed the door of a classroom open with forced. What Brittany noticed made her jaw drop and eyes water. She was staring at Santana who was curled up on the floor wheeping._

_Brittany approached her friend slowly trying not to scare the girl as the brunette's eyes remained closed._

"_Santana what happened?" Brittany wrapped her arms around her friend while the brunette's eyes slowly opened. Her cries grew stronger as she allowed herself to be covered by Brittany's embrace. Santana couldn't respond but that didn't annoy Brittany. The blonde simply held onto her tighter, slowly bringing the brunette to her feet. _

"_C'mon lets get you cleaned up." Brittany began edging her friend over towards the door but Santana seemed hesitant. "I can do it." Santana finally spoke. Her tone was polite but fearful and Brittany noticed. _

_Brittany never questioned her friend. She never judged Santana when something suspicious happened either between them or with just the brunette. That's why Santana felt like Brittany was the only person she needed in her life. The two were as close as you could get, not romantically but still sharing special moments when neither of them would expect it._

"_I'll clean myself up then I'll meet you at the ceremony." Santana wiped her tears away, forcing a smile to show to her friend that she was okay. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed for a second before she spoke. "Alright, call me if you need me." Brittany sighed, leaving Santana and returning to the choir room. _

_The ceremony had begun and the students of Mckinley were all lined up to recieve their certificates. All except one. _

"_Santana Lopez." Principle Figgins repeated after their was no answer the first 2 times. The silence caused the glee club students to look at eachother quizzically. Brittany stared foward, never blinking, but continuously swallowing hard. _

_She tried to convince herself that Santana was still getting ready, afterall it did take Santana a long time to satisfy herself that she looked great enough to show herself off. Brittany on the other hand always complimented the brunette, with or without make-up. _

_After calling Santana's name 6 times, Principle Figgins handed the girls certificate to Mr. Schue who was standing beside him looking dissapointed. _

_Brittany held back tears which began to linger under her eyelids. She lifted a finger to her eyes and wiped the tears slowly before anyone could notice their presence. She wanted to get home so she call Santana and figure out where she had dissapeared to._

"So I got home, called Santana and their was no answer. Seeing her in the bathroom was the final time I had layed eyes on her." Brittany's head rested on Quinn's left leg as she spoke. Quinn began stroking her friends hair in a repetative motion, listening intently until it was her turn to speak. "So you haven't heard from her at all?" Quinn finally chimed in.

"I'm lost Q. I have no idea what to do, where to start." Brittany's mind was buzzing and seemed to be racing through a large open field. Sometimes the rapid movements in her mind would stop when she thought of Santana and realizing that she wouldn't be a good friend if she didn't try and look for her.

"Don't think of doing anything stupid Britt. You can call the pol-" Quinn hesitated as she realized what she was about to say.

If she had continued she would've implied that Santana was hurt and it involved having the police looking for her. She didn't want to put that kind of pressure on Brittany, so she sat quietly continuing to run her fingers through her friends locks.

Brittany motioned to get up causing Quinn to hurridly lose grip on her hair. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've waited long enough for her to come home, it's hopeless now." Quinn looked at her friend puzzled, thinking that it was her duty to stop Brittany.

Quinn didn't say anything, infact she helped Brittany pack. "I hope you know that if you need anything I'll be right here and you can call!" Quinn tried to grab Brittany's attention towards her from all the clothes that were filling the taller girls suitcase.

"I know Q. Thank you for being supportive." Brittany smiled and squeezed her friends hand before placing a final shirt in her bag. It was the _I'M WITH STOOPID _shirt that Brittany adored and Santana giggled first glancing at it.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Quinn asked, helping her friend zip the suitcase fully. "It doesn't matter. I've been distant to them all year," Brittany's body shivered at the thought of how much she seperated herself from not only her friends but her own family. Quinn was lucky to even have a conversation with Brittany.

"They won't notice and besides, I've graduated and I'm old enough to make my own choices." Quinn smiled brightly and nodded. Brittany faintly smiled back, grabbing the strap of her suitcase and dragging it downstairs towards her car.

"Be careful okay." Quinn whispered in her friends ear as they hugged beside the car. "I promise I will." Brittany replied, equally tightening her grip on Quinn before letting go.

Brittany hopped into the front seat and reversed out of the drive way. She didn't have a clue on where to start, but she realized Santana always mentioning as a little girl how much she loved Chicago and it's reputation, which was always so misconstrued and continuously changing.

So that's where Brittany headed, off to Chicago and hopefully towards the girl she loved and lost.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cold and the night was only just lit up by the bright lights of the various clubs and bars along the street. Brittany sat in her hotel room, occasionally bringing her gaze outside the window towards the buzzing city.

Brittany had arrived in Chicago a few hours before and settled into her room comfortably. She wasn't sure what her next move was going to be but the girl knew she couldn't waste any more time.

The year seperating graduation to this day was draining and depressing, especially for Brittany. While most of the glee club kids wondered for a few days about where Santana could be, none of them were as hurt as Brittany. They continued on with their plans and Brittany gave hers up and wallowed at home for a year, trying to find answers.

The blonde found it difficult to sleep and hard to open up to anyone. That's when Quinn somehow convinced her friend to start talking and continuing with her life as normal as possible.

Brittany took out a telephone book and scanned through looking for Santana's number. She finally found the name, well 4 name's to be exact. All belonging to Santana Lopez. The girl was hesitant in picking up her phone, but she knew that she travelled all the way to Chicago for a reason. The blonde dialled in the numbers belonging to the first Santana Lopez in the book and swallowed hard before pressing the call button.

"Hello?" The voice answered. Brittany froze hearing her friends voice after a whole year. "Hello?" Santana repeated until Brittany hung up without replying. The blonde placed her phone beside her and ran her hands through her unwashed hair. Realizing that she hadn't showered since arriving in Chicago, Brittany grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Brittany fell fast asleep after her shower that night, before waking up the next morning to a knock on her door. The knock soon turned to frantic banging causing Brittany to hurry towards the door.<p>

There stood Tina Cohen-Chang with a wide smile. She lunged towards Brittany, hugging the girl tightly before speaking. "Brittany! I heard you were in town." Tina skipped into the room and planted herself onto the blonde's bed.

"Tina? You live here? Wait how did you know I was here?" Brittany approached her old friend looking quizzicle but happy to see her again. "Well I called your home but no one answered, then I called Quinn and she told me you were here looking for Santana." Brittany nodded and hugged her friend once again.

"It's good to see you again Tina." Tina smiled into Brittany's shoulder before letting go. "You too Brittany."

Later that day Brittany had accepted Tina's idea to order in room service and catch up so that's exactly what the girls did. "So you've seen her around?" Brittany asked her friend while drinking a glass of wine.

"Yeah a few times," Tina took a bite of her chicken sandwhich before continuing. "We haven't spoken but I catch her glancing at me sometimes before looking away in a hurry."

They both continued eating their sandwhiches before opening a large bag of chips and munching on them for the rest of the night. Tina had mentioned the night of graduation she saw Santana rush outside the school with all of her belongings, but the girl only thought that Santana was putting them away before the ceremony started. She also mentioned that she had seen Quinn jolting from the boys bathroom looking distraught.

"Why was Quinn in the boys bathroom?" Brittany asked, sitting upright. "I have no idea, she just looked like she had done something either to herself or to someone." Tina replied, her voice breaking at the memory.

Things became suspicious as Santana didn't returned to school and Tina became worried when Santana didn't answer to Principle Figgins calling out her name.

"Why didn't you try and stop her?" Brittany asked trying not to get upset. Tina looked down to the floor feeling guilty then took a deep breath. "Well, I didn't suspect anything of it. If I knew she had been crying in your arms previously I would've stopped her but..." Tina trailed off noticing Brittany's bland expression as if she was thinking deeply about something else.

"She never told you why she was crying?" Brittany looked up at her friend and fell out of her daze. "No, she didn't. I need to find her, get answers, and just tell her things I never got too." Brittany bit her lip and looked down, trying to stop herself from revealing more than she should.

Hours passed and Tina had decided to return to her side of town, home. Brittany hugged her friend and said goodbye before shutting the door tightly. The night was exhausting and Brittany had a million things running through her mind. As her head hit the pillow she instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The blonde felt her phone buzzing and as she reached for it she noticed the time on her clock. It read 4:50am.

Brittany rubbed her eyes and pressed answer on her phone before tiredly pulling it up to her ear. "Hello?" "Brittany!" Quinn's voice peirced her friends ear as it was so early in the morning. "I'm sorry to call you at this time but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Brittany sat up trying to open her eyes fully and part her chapped lips before speaking. "Hey Q, yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry for not calling when I arrived but I've just been tired." Brittany yawned and waited for her friend to reply. "That's okay, I'm glad you're alright. Have you found her yet?"

The conversation became quiet for a few seconds and Brittany took a deep breath. As she exhaled she felt like her past, her anger, her depression had all left her body and she felt calm. "No I haven't, but I called her." Quinn didn't reply, she just eagerly edged the phone deeper towards her ear waiting for her friend to continue.

"I heard her voice, but I couldn't talk." Brittany felt her voice break as she talked about her best friend. She could somehow feel Quinn presenting a sympathetic smile against her phone before speaking.

"That's okay Britt, I understand. But it'll get better. I promise." Brittany then smiled against the phone at her friends kind words and finally said goodbye before hanging up. The blonde noticed a half eaten twix and grabbed it. She pulled it towards her mouth, slowly chewing on the contents.

She lay in bed for the rest of the night, not being able to sleep with the thought of Santana being in the same town as her. Brittany rolled over after staring at the ceiling for a while, noticing a small piece of scrunched up paper next to her pillow.

She unravelled the mysterious note and then began reading what had been written inside. It had Santana's address and a love heart at the bottom followed by Tina's signature. Brittany smiled at the note, looking right towards the window at the sun which soon began rising infront of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany found herself waking up at 2 in the afternoon the next day. Getting to sleep with as many thoughts as Brittany had made it extremely difficult. When the girl finally did manage to fall asleep it was hard to wake up. Sometimes Brittany didn't want to.

Remembering Santana's address Brittany realized it would take just under an hour to travel to that side of town. She didn't want to seem forceful towards her friend, but she packed an extra pair or clothes just incase she had to stay over night.

The blonde walked outside recieving the full force of wind that had been stirring up the city for the last few days. Brittany hadn't left her room at all, so when the weather hit her she couldn't help but freeze and shutter. The blonde then got into her car and began driving to the other side of town, to see Santana.

* * *

><p>45 minutes passed and Brittany turned into a busy street then parked just infront of a vintage looking apartment building. The building looked like a warehouse, but taller and more cosy.<p>

Brittany exited her car and grabbed her bag, heading towards the door. Realizing that she didn't know the apartment number she stood at the door shivering and began regretting travelling all this way to Chicago.

She only had to wait 5 minutes before a man walked out of the building leaving Brittany to slip through the door before it closed. The blonde shook her head out of her negative daze and began to smile positively realizing that if she began to regret coming here, everything was bound to become worse. Before her body was fully in the building she turned around grabbing the man's attention as she yelled out.

"Excuse me," The wind picked up and Brittany was forced to shout as loud as she could, while the man moved closer to her. "Do you know which apartment Santana Lopez lives in?" The man held 4 fingers up and nodded after Brittany mouthed a quick thank you before heading inside and out of the fierce weather.

She headed up the stairs slowly taking one step at a time. Brittany began taking in deep breaths as she realized how close she was to Santana's apartment.

She reached the door and stood, thinking of the possibility of someone else answering. Maybe Santana had found love and lived in an apartment with them. Maybe the man had gotten the number wrong and when she opened the door an old angry woman would answer and hurl cats in the blonde's direction.

Brittany shook her head and forced a smile on her face as she finally clenched her hand in a fist, bringing it towards the door. She knocked 3 times and their was no answer. Brittany knocked again but realized that Santana must not be home. Either that or the old lady was gathering up all her cats in preparation for a showdown.

Brittany knew that she couldn't go home. It was going to get dark soon and travelling home now would be pointless, so she decided to sit outside the apartment and wait.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Santana hung up her phone and fumbled for her keys in her purse. When the brunette looked up, her eyes widened with shock.<p>

Her whole body froze at the sight of her best friend leaning against the wall sleeping soundly. Santana approached the girl and nealt down infront of her. Santana smiled, lifting her hand up towards Brittany's face to wipe a stray lock of blonde hair that hung delicately over her nose.

Brittany surprisingly didn't wake at the contact so Santana realized she must've been in a very deep sleep. The brunette lifted her friend to her feet and carefully unlocked her apartment door and walked slowly inside. Brittany still hadn't flinched or whined in her sleep, which caused Santana to giggle a little bit before placing her body delicately on the sofa.

Santana knew that the real shock of seeing her best friend for the first time in a year would sink in soon, but she just enjoyed the sight infront of her.

Brittany began to slowly open her eyes after a few long minutes, yawning as she stretched up on the sofa. "Where the hell am I?" She whispered to herself. Santana appeared, sitting on the sofa near Brittany's feet. "Hey." Santana sounded hesitant.

Whatever joy Santana had felt before, carrying Brittany in her apartment had dissapeared as soon as the blonde awoke.

"Hi." Brittany now had a big smile on her face. It wasn't forced, it was pure and genuine. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her friend. As she leaned into Santana, the brunette stood up fast.

"You should go," Brittany's eyebrows furrowed at her friends words. "You had a good sleep and you shouldn't be here Brittany, please go." Santana looked away as she could feel one single tear lingering. She brushed it away and faced Brittany once again.

"But I came here to see you, aren't you happy to see me again?" Brittany shifted her body so she was facing Santana and looked at the brunette up and down with a confused expression. "Ofcourse I am, It's just unexpected. I left Ohio to get away from everything and everyone, I just didn't want anyone to find me, especially you." Santana made her tone sound as sincere as possible but Brittany began to bite her lip and turn away.

After a few moments Brittany controlled her breathing and swallowed before turning back to face Santana. "I'm not going anywhere. I travelled all this way to see you and I'm not just going to walk out the door. You have so much to explain."

Santana knew that this day would come. The day Brittany would find her and force the words out of her mouth. The day she had to reveal the reason she was on the floor of a classroom bawling her eyes out. The day she had to tell her best friend the real reason she never showed at the graduation ceremony.

"Britt you can't-" Brittany edged forward and took a firm grasp on Santana's arm. "No San, I'm staying and that's that."

When Brittany pulled her hand off Santana's arm she felt a rough area skin and looked down at it. It was a small scar that she had never noticed on her friend before.

"You have _alot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>"Britt I honestly have nothing to say to you." Santana walked towards the fridge, pulling out the milk and pouring herself a glass. For the past hour she had been avoiding eye contact with Brittany and refused to answer any quesitons.<p>

"So you don't think you owe me anything, at all?" Brittany pulled the glass out of Santana's hand and walked towards the fire place, placing it on the ledge above it. Santana shook her head. Obviously the brunette's attitude had changed and Brittany realized that if she wanted answers, she'd have to be patient.

"Okay let's just talk normally. What have you been up to the past year?" Brittany didn't want small talk, she wanted answers, but Santana finally gave her one which she was moderately pleased about.

"I've been training to become a detective, not really that interesting." Santana had reached to grab her milk when she noticed Brittany's slight smirk, remembering back in highschool when they used to role play.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ma'am I heard about a disturbance in this building." Santana stepped out of her wardrobe with a detectives hat on. She carried a notepad and pen, scribbling random words as Brittany spoke. <em>

"_Oh well, I have nothing to do with this ma'am. You're probably, no definitely, mistaken." Brittany began giggling as she leapt onto her bed. Santana soon followed throwing the notepad and pen onto the floor. _

"_Mistaken? Ma'am you must be mistaken. I'm Santana Lopez, I am always good with my work." Santana nealt infront of her friend flailing her arms around as she spoke. She noticed Brittany bite her lip and look up with her blue eyes piercing Santana's brown ones._

"_Say it again." Brittany whispered, crawling towards the brunette. The sensuality in Brittany's voice caused Santana to swallow hard before replying. "S-say what?"Brittany licked her lips and crawled closer so that her face was within inches of the brunette's. "Say, I'm Santana Lopez, in that sexy voice." _

_The edges of Santana's mouth pricked up as she looked down then up again at Brittany's lips then to her eyes. "I'm Santana Lopez," Brittany leaned in further. "In that sexy voice." The girls broke out into laughter before collapsing on to the bed and cuddling._

* * *

><p>"That is interesting, more interesting that what I've been doing." Brittany looked down at her fingers which were fidgeting against eachother. "And what <em>have <em>you been doing?" Santana asked hesitantly but tried to sound strong at the same time.

The blonde looked towards her friend again and her breathing began to pick up more strongly than before. "Just, nothing really, at all," Brittany let out finally. "Can I have a glass of water?" The blonde felt her cheeks go hot and Santana noticed the change in her friends color. "Sure."

Santana watched as Brittany sipped the last bit of water from her glass before heading towards her room. "I'm tired, so I guess I'll see you in the morning." Brittany nodded and raised her glass.

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes at her friend before saying goodnight. "Night!" Brittany exclaimed, sitting on the sofa in the living room which was lit dimly by a lamp inches away from the blonde. Brittany examined the room she was in, then sighed. She then leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the blanket Santana had given her in her hands, then switched the light off. Leaving her to lie there in pitch black, pure silence, staring at the ceiling before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to work now bye!" Santana hurried out the door grabbing an apple on her way. Brittany didn't get a chance to catch her friend to sit her down and continue talking but the blonde was a little relieved. She dreaded the day she'd come face to face with her friend that left her without warning. Santana was her best friend, it shouldn't be this hard, but it was for a reason both of them were yet to come to terms with.

Brittany wandered around the apartment, analyzing every room and raiding the fridge to find their was really nothing special. Santana was laid back and didn't buy fancy food or comfortable furniture. The blonde learnt that after spending a night on the hard sofa.

Santana wasn't only Brittany's best friend though, both girls knew that. After the brunette conffessed her love for Brittany in the hallway at school last year, things had never been the same. They wouldn't have sleepovers anymore, or even look at eachother in the eye for more then 10 seconds. Brittany always cared for Santana and she knew that, but since Brittany couldn't feel the way Santana did, it was hard for the brunette to simply accept that and move on.

The pair had shared many moments of lust and longing to be near eachother, but neither one of them admitted or could explain why. That was until Santana finally realized the real reason behind why her mind was constantly thinking about Brittany and no one else. No guy from school, no one night stand, no boyfriend, had ever made Santana feel the way Brittany did, and that was why the brunette basically bared her soul to her best friend.

Before that day though, there were many days where the girls would feel comfortable and lye next to eachother. No awkwardness had crept between them until after Santana's confession.

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana get out of the bathroom, it's taken you two hours to shave your legs!" Brittany screamed, banging loudly against the door. Santana finally appeared in the doorway, holding tightly to an empty mug.<em>

_The brunette knew her and Brittany were going to the carnival today and Santana was terrified. She had locked herself in the bathroom with a cup of tea and hadn't reappeared since. Brittany almost gave up on the girl and was about to undress out of her nice clothes when finally a breakthrough. _

_When Santana returned her mug to the kitchen she kissed her parents goodbye and the girls caught the bus to the carnival. _

_Soon enough Brittany's positive attitude towards the beautiful day they were having, turned sour as dark clouds started forming which soon brought rain bucketing down. Brittany had just gotten off the scissor ride which Santana was too scared to go on. It twisted and turned upside down with great speed and Santana wasn't even hesitating, she just bluntly told Brittany to have fun as she sat on a bench and watched from the ground._

"_See if we were on a ride, we would've died from the rain-" Brittany grabbed her friends arm, dragging her under shelter. "Shut up San! We're fine, it's just rain." Santana blinked the running water from her eyes noticing Brittany's hair tightly clinging to her cheeks. _

_The rest of the people at the carnival had run off too their cars and returned home, having had enough of the crap weather. But Brittany didn't want to leave, she wanted to spend the day at the carnival with her best friend and that's what she did until it got dark._

_The girls returned to Brittany's house, their clothes soaking and their hair damp but slowly drying. Santana still noticed her friends blonde locks clinging to the sides of her face and walked over to move them away. She lifted her hand to Brittany's cheek catching the blonde off guard. Brittany flinched for a moment before allowing Santana to tug at the bits of hair and move them behind her ear._

"_Thank you." Brittany smirked. Santana let her fingers trail down Brittany's cheek and when the blonde noticed she look up into those brown eyes she adored. _

"_What are we doing?" Brittany's face didn't show any real expression besides genuine curiousity. Santana moved closer to her friend leaving little space between them before answering. "I don't know," Santana left a slight pause between each word, causing Brittany's stomach to do flips as she waited for a response. _

_When Brittany didn't speak Santana had two options. To kiss Brittany or talk about something else. "I want to kiss you." Santana blurted the words out before she realized and Brittany gave a slight smile before stepping into her friend so their bodies were comfortably leaning against one anothers. _

"_So do it," Brittany swallowed. "Kiss me." Santana looked at her friend, surprised at what the blonde was saying. But Santana was also surprised at what she had said only moments before. Their lips hovered near eachothers before slowly closing in. _

_Santana kept her eyes open while Brittany closed hers. As their rhythm continued and Brittany stuck the end of her tongue against Santana's lips, the brunette knew it was time to close her eyes and fall into the moment. And what an amazing moment that was. _

_From that day the girls had flirted and became closer, even at school they would insist on making out with eachother infront of the boys. They secretly had an itching desire to be close all the time, even if they didn't touch. Just being in the same room was good enough._

* * *

><p>Brittany didn't know her way around Chicago like Santana did, so until the brunette returned home Brittany had to wait to get food.<p>

The whole day consisted of Brittany dozing off because of boredom and starvation. She called Quinn to have a proper conversation with her since it wasn't so early in the morning. The girls spoke about how Brittany could get Santana to talk about last year but the blonde knew she didn't have the right to be asking questions. After all Brittany did reject Santana's love and they both remained single for the rest of the year.

When the clock reached 6:00pm Santana tiredly stumbled through the door. She seemed a little tipsy, almost drunk even but Brittany wasn't one to judge. Being a detective must be hard work, and if Santana went to a bar after she finished a full day of working hard to take the edge off then that was her business.

"How was your day?" Brittany asked politely setting down the magazine she had picked up just as Santana walked through the door. "Woah Britt, we aren't married." Santana stumbled over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When she returned Brittany sat there in silence hoping that her moping expression would cause Santana to apologize and spill whatever was on her mind.

However Santana didn't budge and Brittany expected this. After all she had known Santana since they were kids and the brunette was always the stronger one, emotionally anyway.

Brittany had changed during the day into something more revealing. Santana barely noticed her friends short, tight dress until Brittany stood up and began heading towards the kitchen. The only way the blonde could get there was too become within inches of Santana who was slouched over on the couch. When she heard Brittany elevate off the sofa and head towards her, Santana's eyes widened.

She tried to not make it obvious what she was staring at but Brittany could tell instantly feel the brunettte's gaze on her backside. The dress emphasized Brittany's ass and slim figure causing Santana to find it hard to look away.

"Wow." The brunettte was hoping she hadn't said that out loud but when Brittany turned around looking quizzicle, she knew that she had. "What's wow?" Brittany tried to hold back a smirk, she knew at that moment that she had Santana under her power and she wasn't about to ruin it. "Um, the lights. I had a few drinks and they look...bright." Santana looked side to side, steadying herself to get up and head for the bathroom.

Brittany continued her journey to the kitchen and when she lifted her head up for a moment from looking into the fridge for a while, she noticed Santana standing silently in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Santana squinted her eyes looking up at the blonde who stood there confused. "Nothing, well something, but nothing really." Santana was more drunk than Brittany had first though. When Santana took a step forward she lost balance and fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"C'mon you." Brittany rushed over to her friends side and lifted her up. She then helped Santana to her bed and removed her shoes. "Woah you're taking advantage of me now huh?" Santana giggled to herself. Even if Brittany did try something Santana was too lazy and dazed to stop her.

Brittany smirked at her friends slurred words. She pulled the blanket over Santana and sat down beside her. "Do you have work tomorrow?" Santana shook her head. "Thank god, a hang over is not something you want to have at work." Brittany ran her hands through her hair and yawned before getting up to leave.

"I have a work party tomorrow," Santana spoke quickly causing Brittany to pause. "You should come." The brunette added. "I will then." Brittany replied smiling and heading out the door.

Once again she slept on the uncomfortable sofa hoping that her dreams would allow her a good night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone was rustling through pots and pans causing Santana to put on 'ninja' mode and creep out her bedroom. She slowly made her way down the hall towards the source of the noise. She was hungover and it never crossed her mind that it could be Brittany so she continued her slow and cautious journey.

When Santana turned the corner she gazed upon a sight that made her freeze. Brittany was cooking, but not only that, she was cooking in her undewear. Only a thin silky robe covered the blonde's stunning figure.

Santana took another step causing the floor too creak, pulling her attention to the carpet. As if the floor was a real person Santana said "Shh" and looked back up to see that Brittany was facing her, giggling. Before the brunette could speak her eyes gazed up and down the blonde's body, carefully analyzing every inch of Brittany's torso, arms, legs and breasts.

"Want coffee?" Brittany broke the awkward silence, holding a mug near her face. "Sure, yeah." Santana replied, rubbing her eyes and heading over to the kitchen trying to put a safe distance between her and Brittany.

Santana leant back on the kitchen bench so she was facing the blonde who was pouring the coffee into two mugs with her back towards the brunette. Brittany paused what she was doing and lifted her arms above her head to stretch. Santana's head tilted and once again fell into a deep stare, becoming more and more aroused at the sight infront of her.

"You're really making this hard Brittany." Santana finally said smirking. Brittany turned on her toes to face her friend who found it hard to keep eye contact. "What do you mean?" The blonde took the two mugs of coffee in her hands and walked towards Santana. Santana took the right which was closer to Brittany's waist.

As she grasped the handle, Santana's fingers grazed Brittan's hips. The contact made both girls take in a short, quick breath. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and the blonde licked her lips. Santana's mouth quivered abit and Brittany noticed.

The blonde stepped forward closing the gap between them. "What do you mean Santana?" The brunette could feel every breath Brittany let out onto her own mouth and she found it exceedingly hard to control the urge to grab Brittany and kiss her.

Santana kept her cool and simply replied with, "Nothing" before walking off towards the sofa.

Brittany sighed and followed her friends actions sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm still invited to that work party tonight right?" Brittany took a sip of her coffee and stretched out her legs, trying to get Santana's attention. But the brunette was looking everywhere but towards her friend who was becoming more tempting as time when on.

"Uh yeah, if that's what I said then yeah, you're welcome too." Santana focused her eyes down into her mug where only a small amount of coffee was left. "Cool." Brittany rolled her eyes and continued drinking her coffee.

* * *

><p>It was nearing time to go to Santana's work party and Brittany had promised to leave the next morning. Brittany had one last chance to get Santana to talk or else she'd had to leave without an answer and without her best friend whom she'd needed all this time.<p>

"You can wear this one, it'll look good on you." Santana said bluntly, trying not to sound polite but obvious. "Thanks." Brittany stripped and place the tight black cocktail dress on before looking in the mirror. She turned to her side, smirking and pushing her boobs up. "How do I look?" Santana didn't even turn to Brittany when she replied. "Fine." Brittany huffed and put on her heels she had brought from home.

"I think that my hangover tomorrow is going to be worse, so when you go home in the morning try not to take me okay?" Santana sounded more obnoxious compared to her normal chilled self. Brittany couldn't handle her attitude let alone her looking absolutely stunning in a strapless red dress, which excentuated her hips perfectly. Brittany just rolled her eyes and got into the passengers seat, praying that they would have a few drinks then finally Santana would reveal all.

* * *

><p>"That's my boss," Santana pointed to a man who looked like he had one too many dohnuts over the past 30 years. Brittany nodded and they headed over too him. "Santana! How are you? Is this your girlfriend? Wow she's a looker aint she!" The man explained, talking so fast that both girls had to freeze and re think about what he had said. "Good, no and yeah I guess she is, whatever." Santana turned her head away revealing a slight smirk so Brittany couldn't see.<p>

Brittany then grabbed her friends arm and pulled her over to the drinks table. "They know you're gay?" Brittany asked seeming proud of her best friend. "Yeah, so?" Santana looked confused. Brittany knew Santana had told everyone at school a week before Graduation and that same week confessed her love for Brittany one last time. The brunette just hadn't realized what an affect her telling people had on Brittany who had this whole time encouraged her to do so.

"Nothing, that's just, really good Santana." Brittany's smile was pure and Santana felt her stomach clench. Every time Brittany would smile like that Santana became extremely uncomfortable, so the brunette tried her hardest to busy herself.

"I'm getting a drink, want one?" Brittany nodded and watched her friend pour some punch into two glasses before handing one to her. "Thanks." The girls smiled at eachother before Santana felt an hand on her arm, dragging her towards the dancefloor.

"This is an awesome song!" Brittany yelled over the loud speakers which pumped out the dub step version of Don't Stop Believin'. Santana squinted and felt the urge to fall to the ground but she soon felt two soft hands grab her waist to hold her up. "Don't worry I got you." Santana looked up into Brittany eyes which appeared dark until the strobe lights hit them. She brought her hands to Brittany's neck and pulled her closer, resting her chin against the blonde's shoulder and slowly drifting off with the music.

"Tell me what happened San." Brittany whispered softly into her friends ear. Santana's eyes opened and she pulled her head back to face the blonde. "What?" The shorter girl asked, slowly loosening her grip around Brittany's neck.

"Last year, when I found you in the classroom crying, tell me what happened." Santana found herself on the vurge of tears and her head was throbbing. She didn't reply and her gaze didn't leave Brittany's.

Finally Santana shook her head in anger and stormed out of the room onto the cold, snowy streets of Chicago. Brittany followed her friend into the alleyway outside of the building, trying to grasp Santana's hand to stop her. "Don't Brittany!" Santana hissed, turning around. "San I just want to know!" Brittany moved forward, attempting to take Santana's hand again.

The brunette flinched and pulled away. She turned to face the empty street infront of her.

"I don't want to hurt you Brittany." Santana shivered. "Why didn't you feel that way when last year when I was hurt?" Brittany didn't move either. She shivered for a few moments, not knowing if it was because of the weather or just the affect Santana's presence had on her.

Finally Santana turned and her lips parted but quivered. "Fine, you want to know," Santana stepped forward so she was only inches away from Brittany. "I was raped." She whispered, allowing the fog from her mouth to hit Brittany's cheeks.

The blonde was frozen and not because of the cold or snow. Her friends words made her heart tighten and stomach twirl rapidly in circles.

* * *

><p><em>Santana was being lead down the hall by Dave Karofsky who had mentioned that Brittany was having trouble with something. Santana was hesitant at first but the thought of her ignoring something to do with Brittany made her mentally slap herself and follow the tall jock. <em>

_The brunette walked through the doorway but the classroom was empty. She heard the door shut behind her and closed her eyes. "Oh fuck." Santana turned to face Karofsky who was clenching his fists by his sides._

_Only a few weeks before had Dave and Santana been discussing their sexuality and Karofsky was planning to come out at prom. He couldn't do it and somehow people in the school started talking. _

_"So who'd you tell?" Dave growled walking slowly towards Santana. "What are you talking about lard?" Santana replied, soon regretting her statement when she noticed Karofsky's eyes widen. "You know exactly what I'm talking about dyke!" Dave's right hand grasped onto Santana's collar firmly while his other hand covered her mouth. _

_"I'm not a fag." Karofsky's voice sounded hesitant and broken. He soon broke out in a sinister laughter as he glided the hand that was gripping onto Santana's collar, up the girl's dress. "See, I'm not a homo." Karofsky repeated while Santana's mouth was still being covered but his large hand. _

_The rough touch onto her skin made Santana cringe and her eyes began watering. Karofsky continued laughing as he pushed the brunette onto the floor. She squealed and tried to crawl away but Karofsky grabbed her arm, pulling her small body under his. He dug his nails into Santana's sensative skin causing it to cut and bleed._

_"Let me show you what you've been missing out on dyke." He sneered, unzipping his pants revealing his erection. "See now if I were gay, why would I have an erection over a fine lookin' girl like yourself?" Santana couldn't answer. Dave had covered her mouth again and his hand became wet as the tears from her eyes fell against it. "Stop crying dyke, be happy that you get to fuck a man like me." _

_Dave ripped off Santana's underwear and without hesitation forced himself inside of her. Santana pleaded and cried frantically trying to squirm out of the boys grip. It was no use. Karofsky was too strong so Santana just closed her eyes and began thinking of Brittany._

_Suddenly a softer voice entered the room. Santana tried to open her eyes to see who it was but the amount of tears blurred her vision._

_Dave stopped thrusting his hips for a moment to speak to the other person. The brunette couldn't decipher anything the two were saying and their voices began to fade. _

_Dave zipped his pants back up and leaned in towards Santana's ear. "If you tell anyone about this I'll hurt your precious Brittany." _

_Santana realized she only had one option. She couldn't continued living in a town with Dave and risk having this happen again. She couldn't have Brittany, her best friend, get hurt, so she decided the only thing she could do was run._

_Santana hadn't stopped crying. Even after Karofsky left tears still came gushing down her cheeks. She lay on her side, holding her knees to her chin, wishing she could go back in time. _

_Santana then heard footsteps walk towards the room and didn't move. Even if it were Karofsky again she didn't have the strength to fight him off. Thankfully she saw a familiar figure in the doorway. Santana didn't answer any of Brittany's questions. She just told her friend that she'd meet her at the ceremony and knew that Brittany would trust her._

_As Brittany headed outside to join her friends in the auditorium, Santana frantically rushed back to the choir room where she had left her bag. As she was running out she didn't notice Tina walking behind her almost bumping into her but thankfully missing. Tina just jumped but didn't say a word. _

_When Santana got home, she packed her things and quickly left out the door. She began driving towards Chicago, realizing the only place she wanted to go was to see Brittany, too say one last goodbye and a quick I love you before leaving again. Santana knew it was a stupid idea and it would break her best friends heart, so she decided to keep driving knowing that her heart had already been broken and it couldn't be fixed. _

* * *

><p>"He was going to come after you Brittany, I couldn't let that happen!" Santana explained, wiping the tears from her eyes. "San...I'm...sorry." Brittany couldn't properly comprehend what she just heard. "Im broken and I've tried to hard to move on with my life, but every night before I go to bed I think of you. How I never got to say goodbye, how I left you, how I never heard you say-" Santana paused, sniffled, then walked away towards her apartment.<p>

Brittany followed in suit keeping a safe distance behind her friend. When Santana opened her apartment door she threw her scarf towards the sofa and placed her hands up to her face. Brittany closed her eyes, she couldn't bare seeing her best friend like this and this was the best time to tell her what she would've on graduation day.

"I want to live with you Santana." The brunette paused, placing her hands by her sides and turning to face the blonde. "You what?"

Brittany hadn't really thought through what she was going to say, she hoped that her lonely heart would come up with the right words for her. "On graduation day I was going to pursuade you to move in with me, but when you didn't show I got so upset and angry at myself for not telling you sooner." Brittany breathed in slowly and exaled, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Tell me, everything, please." Santana pleaded.

The brunette longed to hear the words leave Brittany's mouth. She wanted the blonde to feel the same way she did and she wanted to make her happy and feel like the most amazing girl in the world, but she never got the chance.

When Brittany didn't reply Santana moved in closer. "Brittany, I'm standing here just as I was last year, giving myself to you. This is our last chance, because I can't do this anymore Britt," Santana's cries became louder and more emphasized after every breath. "I just can't!" Brittany moved her hand down to her friends cheeks, wiping away the tears that were pouring down.

"I love you, so much." Brittany smiled through her own tears which started to subside. That was all Santana needed before she wrapped her hands around Brittany's neck pulling her in for a long kiss. When they pulled apart Santana's eyes flickered down to Brittany's shaking body.

"Let's get you out of these clothes." She said, leading Brittany by her hand to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave." Brittany fingers lingered through Santana's brown locks as they both lay on the queen bed. "I don't want you to leave." Santana replied smiling. "Infact," Santana sat looking down her Brittany. "I want you to live here, with me." Santana looked hopeful and too her satisfaction so did Brittany. "I would love too." Brittany replied pulling Santana down and pressing their lips together.<p>

Santana's hand move under the blanket and slowly slid up Brittany's thigh causing the blonde to moan a little. The sound only urged Santana on more as she slid her tongue down Brittany's neck towards her chest, kissing down on the skin delicately. Brittany closed her eyes, lost in the moment and allowing Santana to do what she pleased.

Brittany then brought Santana's head up to face her. "I would never hurt you," The blonde began, running her fingers up and down the brunette's cheek. "I'll always be here to protect you Santana, always." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead before resting back onto the pillow.

"I know Britt, you're so amazing." Santana smiled into the kiss she placed on Brittany's lips before placing her head onto her girlfriends chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The office was busy, just like every other day. Santana had fought the urge to call Brittany every 5 minutes to see what she was up to, but she managed to control herself.

Finally it was lunch time and Santana quickly grabbed her bag and phone, dialling in Brittany's number as she walked outside. When she turned right a woman had been standing there causing Santana to jump back in fright. "Hey there." Brittany had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh god Britt. What are you doing here?" Santana tried to act cool but her childish smile was saying otherwise. "I'm taking you out for lunch. It is your lunch break now right?" Brittany checked her watch as she spoke then felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Yes, c'mon!" Santana pulled Brittany towards a park which was almost forest like. Brittany felt like she had been transported into a fantasy movie and Santana was the beautiful queen of the mystical land.

Brittany ran infront of Santana but the brunette didn't hurry after her. Santana stood frozen at the beautiful sight of Brittany running with the sunlight hitting her hair causing it to go a golden color.

Santana didn't want to move, she wanted to capture the moment and live in it forever. She continued to stare at her girlfriend and Brittany occassionally looked back and winked. Her long blonde hair whipped around her as she turned and jumped.

A smile showed up on Santana's face, it was one of those genuine smiles Brittany always showed. It emulated pure love for the girl infront of her. Nothing had ever felt like this before, Santana knew that. Before she knew it Brittany stopped in her tracks and skipped back towards Santana, grabbing her hand.

"You okay?" Brittany seemed out of breath from running and droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead. "I'm fine." Santana replied, smiling back and squeezing the blonde's hand tighter.

Santana didn't know love until she met Brittany. They were only teenagers, but something in their stomach, their mind, their heart, caused the girls to rethink everything they knew and learnt.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta call Quinn and tell her I'm coming home to get my stuff-" Brittany noticed Santana's lips part so she paused mid sentence. "And that you're coming back here to live with me." Santana smirked and winked. Everytime she thought of her future with Brittany, she couldn't help but be giddy and joyful.<p>

"Yep." Brittany winked back, grabbing her bag and heading to her car with Santana standing at the front porch.

"I love you Brittany S. Pierce!" Santana cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted loud enough for the whole street to stop. Brittany shyly smiled, her cheeks becoming a clear red color. The blonde giggled until she set her bags down and ran up to her girlfriend.

Brittany threw her arms around Santana's neck, kissing her heatedly in the middle of the day, in public. It felt good for both girls, it felt like a step forward. When they parted Santana smirked, licking up Brittany's lips causing the blonde to scrunch her nose and squeal.

Santana finally said goodbye to her girlfriend, knowing that it wasn't really a goodbye. It was an _i'll see you soon._ This only made Santana more excited knowing that her girlfriend would return to her soon, for good.

* * *

><p>Santana returned inside, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Santana smirk. Hoping that Brittany had forgotton something or just wanted to say goodbye again, the brunette skipped towards the door.<p>

As she opened it, an unexpected face appeared there. "Quinn?" Santana's fingers fidgeted with her tshirt, tugging on the fabric as if she was nervous for some reason. "Brittany went back to Ohio to tell you-" "Shut up Santana." Quinn replied bluntly, forcing her way into the brunette's apartment.

The memories came flowing back into Santana's mind. The other person in the room with her and Karofsky that night was Quinn and she had no idea why.

"What the fuck are you on?" Santana's eyebrows furrowed as she backed up away from Quinn. The blonde just eyed her up and down and snickered, before grabbing a vase and charging towards Santana.

_"You want to get her back right?"Quinn approached Karofsky in the boys bathroom, her voice sounding firm. _

_"Yeah ofcourse! You do two right?" Karofsky replied, holding onto the blonde's arm. "No shit David. But you'll be doing all the dirty work." Quinn explained to Karofsky what needed to be done and as they exited the bathroom Dave lead Santana down into the empty classroom._

_After 10 minutes Quinn entered, sneering at Karofsky. "C'mon you've had enough play time!" Dave gave her a sinister expression and mouthed 'fuck off' before she grabbed his hair. "Shut up Karofsky, let's go!" _

_Quinn returned to the bathroom while Karofsky left Santana with one final warning. The blonde stood infront of the mirror, ashamed but not letting the incident get to her. She wiped her eyes dry of tears but her mascara was still smudged under her eyes. She left the bathroom in a hurry, running past Tina and keeping her eyes to the floor._

"You fucking ruined me!" Quinn sneered, her breaths becoming stronger. "What the fuck Fabray, you sided with Karofsky?" A vase flew past Santana's head and she ducked just in time. "You're fucking psycho!" Quinn lunged towards the brunette and tackled her to the ground.

"You took the spotlight off me dyke, you should've just kept your lesbian mouth shut and let me get the fame." Quinn now had her hands around Santana's neck who struggled to fight the girl off. "Fuck," Santana began, pulling Quinn's hands off her and pushing her into the coffee table. "You love being the centre of attention you slut!" Santana reached for her cellphone while Quinn lay on her back trying to catch her breath.

Santana dialled Brittany's number who quickly picked up. "Miss me already?" Brittany smiled into the phone until she heard things breaking in the background. "Brit! Come back, Quinn's here!" Santana screamed as she ducked under a phone book which Quinn threw towards her.

"What the hell?" Brittany became nervous and quickly did a u-turn. "Brit please, I need y-" The phone was disconnected and Brittany sped down the highway back towards Santana's apartment.

"Quinn we were best friends you can't do this!" Santana was struggling to hold Quinn's hand away from her face. The blonde had a shard of glass just inches away from the brunette's neck.

The door flung open and Brittany threw herself on Quinn which caused the blonde to grunt and cut her own chest with the glass. "Get the fuck off my girlfriend!" Brittany yelled punching Quinn in the jaw until she was knocked out cold.

Santana was on the floor, crying into her hands when Brittany lifted her up and squeezed her tightly. "I'm here baby, I'm here." Brittany repeated, whispering into her girlfriends ear.

* * *

><p>The police showed up, followed by Tina who looked horrified. She cursed at Quinn who began to gain conciousness but Santana pulled her back. Moments later Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Lauren, Artie, Sam and Mike appeared in the doorway, each of them hugging Brittany and Santana.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana looked proud to have such good friends that travelled all this way to see her. "Tina told us you were here. We all missed you Santana." Rachel linked arms with Kurt, who smiled to Santana.

They all sat down, surrounding the two lovers. Each putting their arm around one another and holding eachother close. "I love you," Brittany whispered to Santana. "I love you too." Santana replied, smiling towards the outside air which came breezing through the open door.

The friends sat there huddled into eachother for another hour. None of them said anything, they didn't have to. Their presence made eachother feel warm and at home and they would stay there until every one of them felt a little better and comfortable enough to be left.


End file.
